


till death do us apart

by TheBlackmoon



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark Yuno, Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive yuno, Sad with a Happy Ending, Supportive Asta, Time Travel, Top Yuno, Two diffrent yuno, ambigous yuno, broken yuno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackmoon/pseuds/TheBlackmoon
Summary: Eight years after the war with the Spade Kingdom, Yuno is now the King and Ruler of the Clover Kingdom and is about to marry Asta. However, they are attacked which results in Asta’s death and Yuno falling into despair. Given the chance Yuno is determined to change Asta’s fate... even if it means changing the past he knows it.
Relationships: Asta & Noelle Silva, Asta & Yami Sukehiro, Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), William Vangeance & Yuno
Comments: 102
Kudos: 284
Collections: 『My Black Clover Soul Fuel』





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi . This is my first fanfic ever  
> I had this idea for a while but I didn't had the courage to post it  
> English is not my first language so sorry for misspells and problems
> 
> Comments and kadus will give me life  
> Beta done by amazing kayde  
> stay safe :))))

Tick tock...............tick tock................tick tock........

He’s lost track of time. He doesn’t know how long he has sat there emotionless on the hard white marble floor staring at Asta’s lifeless body.

"Time is a cruel thing," he thinks.

It was just that morning that every servant in the palace was rushing around. Some had been dusting the tables and some were running last minute errands. There had been butlers barking orders and checking on progress while cooks and kitchen staff had been making lavish foods and desserts.

The palace had been alive and so full of energy. 

.

.

.

.

But now it all seems useless. Not now that Yuno hugs Asta’s dead body close.

The air smells metallic and Asta’s white wedding coat is soaked in his red blood. His eyes that normally shone with determination and happiness and so full of life now seem like frozen lakes, incredibly empty and dead. 

They should have been married by now. 

Yuno doesn’t care about his state at the moment.... he doesn’t care how Bell, always so loud and sparkly, is slowly was disappearing from his side. He certainly doesn’t care how his grimoire slowly but surely changes from four to five leaves, doesn’t care how his lovely golden eyes that Asta loved so much were bleeding into the color crimson,

filled with rage and despair. He doesn’t care about the new laughing voice now consuming his mind and pressing against his sanity.

He barely pays attention to Noelle crying her heart out or to Mimosa and Klaus attempting to separate him from his beloved.

He doesn’t acknowledge Julius’ sad gaze fixed on the floor or Yami’s forgotten cigarette between his fingers, held limply as ashes litter the floor.

He surely doesn’t give a damn about his crown that now lays beside him, covered in drying blood. 

Because now? Now none of any of it matters, not now that his heart is gone.

He doesn’t cry because after all he promised HIM he will never cry,

BUT he will get revenge. He will make them pay for every scar marring his beloved’s skin and then he will slaughter them for taking HIM away.

"I will kill them, I will destroy them," he mumbles to himself. He will show no mercy because... his crown? His title as the king and being a good person? Everything he worked so hard for years to achieve? It was all meaningless without Asta by his side.

"You take my light and your darkness will come,” Yuno swears, planning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> thanks for all your comment and kadus.  
> I would like to say this is not the BC you know.  
> the story has two diffrerent time line.  
> Beta done by amazing kaydu  
> Scream your ideas to me 
> 
> enjoy:)))

Three Years Ago

"It’s time to wake up, sleepy head!” Asta shouts while he tries to open the certains of Yuno's room. Rays of sunshine, bright and golden, fill the room and give it a majestic and beautiful appearance. 

If it were any other time Yuno would have appreciate it, but not now as he is groggily waking up from his slumber. 

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Asta?" Yuno asks while giving his childhood friend the best glare he possibly can while still missed from sleep. He sits up slowly until he’s straight, uncaring of the way his blanket slips from his broad shoulders into his lap, showing the way his strong bare chest gets gooseflesh from the sudden shift in temperature. 

"To wake you up, obviously! Did you know the maid gets scared to try and wake you up?" Asta’s baffles amusement is clear on his face, making Yuno’s eyes roll. 

Yuno slams back into the bed and pulls the covers over his head with an exasperated groan before he can arrange his jumbled thoughts into a response. “The reports from the borders just arrived yesterday. I had to cheek them which means I stayed up quite late.”

Asta just stares at him, hands in his hips. It is a common thing now- Yuno staying super late to finish his job. Being the King sure is not simple and all fun like Asta once naively believed. Thing is, though, not only is his duty to be the Wizard King, but also as the solo ruler of the Clover Kingdom. The previous ruler sure left a mess because he hadn’t ever lifted a finger. 

There’s still a lot to change but things were so much better now. People now were respected for their value the the Kingdom, not their wealth or status. There are no longer impoverished people starving on the ground, the city and villages are more advanced and have easier access to many things they never have before, and so very much more.

It hasn’t been an easy task... some nobles still are unhappy with the changes but none dare to defy their King.

Sometimes Asta has to drag Yuno out of his office because he loses track of time easily with so much having to be done daily.

Asta sits gingerly at the edge of the bed and smiles fondly as he runs his fingers through Yuno’s black hair. “I know you prefer to sleep the whole day, but I really don't want to listen to Krish shriek over his chopped hair. You coming late to the meeting means i have to put up with him more than I usually do and I’m just not willing to submit to that torture.” 

Yuno laughs heartily at the memory of last week at the Captain’s meeting where Krish was being his disgustingly obnoxious self, Langris got so fed up he blew up part of Klaus’ hair. By the time Yuno had made it to the meeting room.... let’s just say there wasn't much left of that room. 

"Bell is convinsed Krish is planning Langris’ execution,” Yuno snickers and allows Asta to coax him back out of the covers to sit up once again. 

“I’m sure Finral will come up with something. He wouldn't let anything happen to his little brother." A knock interrupts their laughter and two maid's enter the room and slide to stand silently beside the wall, hands clasped and eyes down respectfully.

"Well then,” Asta attempts to reign in his snickering, “I will await for your arrivel at the meeting, your majesty.” Asta stands from the bed with a funny little smirk and bows to Yuno before leaving the room.

.............................................................................................................

It is raining heavily outside the base. Drops of rain slam against the window and the glass rattles with the wind as if they want to break. The thunder is so loud and the lightning so bright it’s as if it is literally opening the sky.

Asta loses the track of time, for once. He is sitting behind his desk going through reports and papers when a knock cuts through his chain of thoughts.

"Come in,” he says as he rubs his palms over his face.

Noelle comes in and leans against the door frame while crossing her arms. Asta takes a moment to silently study her.

She has come a long way from immature and reckless girl she used to be. Now, as the Vice Captain of the Black Bulls, none would dare to call her the failure of the Silva family. She is the picture of perfection; beautiful and deadly. 

"You have a visitor, Captain," she drawls our with a smirk playing her lips after the silence stretches too long. Asta visibly startles, yanked back to the present, and offers her a baffled look after checking the time. “This late??"

She moves away from the door and Asta feels his jaw drop as he stares wordlessly.

Yuno stands there soaked from head to toe and leaving puddles all over the floor. He is dressed in what most people might consider insane for this kind of weather; just a simple white shirt and slacks which now cling to him like a second skin. His Grimoire belt is nowhere to be seen which leaves Yuno to carry his spell book by hand. Despite his hair dripping water into his eyes he stares straight at Asta, an unreadable expression on his face. 

"I hope I’m not intruding, Captain,” Yuno says, voice drier than the rest of him. 

Asta jerks a bit in his chair, spine straightening as he automatically rambles out, "Not at all, your Majesty.” His eyes flick between the two standing before him and he clears his throat. “Thank you, Noelle. You may leave.” For some reason this seems to greatly amuse Noelle but she bows her chin to him and then gives Yuno a full bow before turning to leave. 

“You look like a mess," Asta astates as soon as the door is fully closed. He stands and rounds the desk to stand in front of Yuno and he grabs the front of his sopping shirt to pull the dark haired man towards the couch facing the fire place. Once he stands him an acceptable distance in front of the fire he quickly leaves the room to grab some towels. Usually Yuno is able to dry himself with a snap of his fingers but Yuno learned a long time ago no matter how much he gets stronger, Asta will never stop caring for him. Fortunately, that’s what Yuno is actually relying on.

By the time Asta comes back, Yuno has his eyes closed and is settled on the couch, appearing as if he is sleeping. Yuno rarely lets his guard down and even then only to his closest friend and family, and to think Asta is the person who gets to see him like this... calm and relaxed.... a wonderfull warmth fills his chest. When Asta sits next to him Yuno puts his wet head on Asta’s lap, slightly startling him, and looks up at him expectingly. Asta begins to dry his hair as best as he can, bare hands running over his full hair every so often and hyperaware of Yuno’s golden eyes watching his every move.

"Are you okay?" Asta asks the question tentatively and on a whisper. 

Yuno barely shifts and his eyes shut halfway but he continues to look at Asta. “Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Asta offers a wry little twist of his own lips. “You should try harder if you wanna avoid a question or lie to some one who has known you for almost 23 years."

"I just wanted to see you,” the other man mumbles back, quieter and softer than Asta’s own voice. 

Asta pauses in drying Yuno’s hair though his thumb absently caresses the side of Yuno’s jaw. "You saw me this morning.” 

Yuno lets his eyes close and only responds with a quiet “huh.” 

A comfortable silence settles after that and occasionally interrupted by the sound of the wood crackling in the fire place and they fall into their random comments and playful bickering that has long become an integral part of their communication pattern. Yuno can’t help relaxing in the familiar atmosphere, quietly enjoying every second spent with his beloved childhood friend, secretly loving every glance and every response he gets. Relishing being the center of Asta’s attention.

"Asta?" Yuno starts lowly, feeling his chest pull when Asta looks away from the fire to him with a content little smile.

“Hm?”

“........... Do you trust me?” The question is even softer, hands reaching up over his own head to play with the wild strands of Asta’s hair. 

“More than anyone in the world,” Asta responds in a heart beat, words strong and sure and a smile lighting up his beautiful face. Yuno finds himself spellbound by him, as usual. 

“Good," Yuno sighs out and closes his eyes as Asta coaxes him to sit up so that he can get the rest of himself dry. 

For the first time in a very long while, yuno feels at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let all of us have a view of yuno without asta by his side shall we?  
> many thanks for kaydu for betaing this chapter

The sound of screams echo through the walls and halls of the palace. There is no reprieve- victims range from young to old women and men, all pleading for their lives.. on their knees begging to be spared.

All they receive is Yuno's cold and bitter smile.

The once white marble floor of the throne room is painted red with the blood of Yuno's victims. There was so much that anyone would be hard pressed to see any white left. Countless bodies litter the floor... bodies of nobles that have been here for days and those that have just arrived this morning.

All came with their families by his order.

He remembers the glint in their eyes. He could feel their preposterous hopes... hopes that he would move on quickly and hopes that one of their daughters could "help him" move on from his absolutely "tragetic loss." 

"Every King needs a Queen," they soothed him. 

"Time will heal any pain," they say while watching their daughters run small and smooth hands down his black clad arm. He's in mourning for fucks sake. 

"We will do all we can to lessen you pain, your majesty," said from red painted lips and fluttering eyelashes, coy smiles and suggestive posturing grating on Yuno's nerves.

"How wrong they all are," Yuno thinks with no small amount of amazement. 

Yuno was gonna wait. Honestly he was. At least he was until he burnt the Diamond Kingdom to the ground... but then there is this girl with her long curly gray-blonde hair that reaches down to her waist and her pale flawless skin glowing healthily. Stunning without a doubt, but it really ticks Yuno off that her eyes... bright shining green like forest.... remind Yuno of what has been taken away from him. Those eyes that throw him seductive and sultry stares ,every move and every touch...…..every brush of the arm all calculated as her father introduced her with a knowing smile.

Her father beamed, beside himself as Yuno lifts the back of her hand for a kiss .

.

.

.

She is Yuno's first kill and after that he can't stop.

'Those fucking scambags,' Yuno thinks venomously..... "As if I will ever forget HIM..... as if i will ever replace HIM. It can't be anyone else beside him. how dare they compere themselves with him, someone who was even warmer than the sun itself. '

Yuno kills every single one of them but not before killing their loved ones and forcing them to watch as their wives and children die before their very own eyes,while being hopeless..... knowing they are paying the price of their betrayal.... knowing it is all their fault.

And Yuno enjoys every fucking minute of it.

The screams are music to his ears. Their broken limbs the most beautiful portrait to his eyes.

And their blood.......hmn....... their blood is the only source of warmth he feels since his beloved is gone.

"What would Asta think if he saw me like this?" Sometimes Yuno thinks briefly as he watches the light fade away from eyes of his latest victim, uncaring as he bleeds to death with Yuno hovering over his head

.

.

.

.

. 

Noelle hasn't seen this much blood for years. Her face crunches in disgust as the smell of rusted metal hits her nose, raking against her nerves.

She takes a look around the area, skipping along the bodies lying everywhere. Some are missing limbs; random arms and legs laying alone. Some look like they have been smashed, but the result is all the same: death. Carnage no matter where she turns her eyes.

Noelle feels a shiver as she looks at the person responsible. Yuno stands there like the devil himself, completely unfazed by everything he has done. Is still doing.

He looks as if he has taken a bath full of blood instead of water. 

Beating him in a fight is not an option anymore. Yuno became the most powerfull person in the Clover Kingdom with the help of Bell, but contracting with a demon has taken that to a whole new level. In the past year after Asta's death he became faster, stronger, and more cruel than anybody else.

He has gone completely insane.

Asta used to tell her about the demons and about the feeling of having one inside of him. He described it as a flowing river... cold and calm and so promising. They use their hosts dreams, emotions and desires and offer the power to achieve them. Some offers are so hard to refuse. He told her about the struggle he felt to contain the monster inside him; to prove himself worthy by his own strength. He confessed many times he wished to let go and had many times almost done so, but the presence of the Black Bulls by his side, his friends and more importantly Yuno, became the chain that bound his humanity to his sanity. 

Yuno no longer has any chain.

"What you want, Noelle?" Yuno's voice is barely a bored whisper and yet breaks the silence between them.

"A message came from the border. It seems Leo's and Rill's squads manged to capture another stronghold in the Diamond Kingdom."

"That's good to hear," Yuno replied idly while still focused on the body beneath his feet.

Yuno was never good with emotions to begin with, but after Asta's death it has gotten worse. Learning to never show any emotion, to always keep a cool head, Yuno was ruthless, but he never lost his temper. That's what makes him so terrifying.

"If you want to say something, Noelle, just say it," he mumbles the words, boot toeing at the head of his victim almost as if he's playing with it. 

Noelle takes a deep breath before, "Don't you think you're going a little over board?"

"As in?" Yuno asks, still without looking towards her.

"We already claimed a lot of Diamond territory as well as their riches. A lot of their men were killed. They are barely holding on as it is and sooner or later they will have no choice but to surrender. You have already dealt with the corrupted nobles yourself. Don't you think its better to back off for a while and call off our forces?"

Noelle is startled by the sound of Yuno's laughter, watching as tears gather in his eyes and his whole body shakes with the force of it. To say she is shocked is an understatement.

"So what? Do you really think I care about them? That I give a shit if they surrender or not? They can all die for all I care... but first I have to pay my debt to them. After all, they crashed my wedding." Yuno says it jokingly but Noelle could feel the heavy sarcasm and anger behind his words. She still tries to reason with him, despite all of this. "Yuno, you're killing innocent people. People that haven't harmed anyone. I know you are still grieving, we all are because he was an important person to all of us, but this has gone too far. This is wrong. This isn't what Asta would have wante.... huah?!"

Wrong choice of words, she thinks, as air leaves her lungs, Yuno's murderous eyes fixed on her and empty of all playfulness.

Noelle's hand goes for her Grimoire but it is nowhere to be found. To her shock and horror she looks up to see it floating beside Yuno. It's not long before she is on her knees, a burn in her throat getting worse every second that goes by until it becomes unbearable. Just when she thinks she sees her death approaching, Yuno averts his eyes and lets go of the invisible force, leaving her gasping for air which follows with a series of coughs.

"Does it really matter what he would have wanted? Asta is gone. He left us, he left me, and no matter what I do and no matter how many I kill, there is no way any of us can bring him back. Mercy implies forgiveness, Noelle, and those who are responsible for his death will never have my forgiveness." Yuno whispers out darkly, voice filled with revenge and hatred while looking at Noelle with his now crimson eyes.

"What if you can?" A third voice cuts through the heavy silence and Yuno turns his head slowly to look over his shoulder. He is momentarily surprised to see Julius, as well as William and Patri. The older man has a serious expression on his face, a look that Yuno has rarely seen on the previous King.

"What did you just say?" Yuno asks, voice filled with ice and chill. His whole body stiffens up slowly and suddenly Jullus finds himself the soul focus of scarlet eyes.

"I said, if I have found a way to bring Asta back to you, Yuno, what would you do?" Jullus repeat himself slowly while silently praying for their lives.

Well.......fuck, Julius thinks idly as a creepy smile steals across Yuno's face. "Anything," Yuno says breathily, a finality in his voice that lets everyone know that he would indeed to anything.... anything to bring Asta back, no matter the cost.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami is aware that he's an accomplished man. His starting years in the Clover Kingdom were not easy, coming from another country with a completely different culture and society, suddenly being forced to adapt himself to new life and rules was hard, even for Yami. While living in the streets trying to stay alive and survive, he found himself leading a group of poor and homeless people, becoming their warmth and hope. Then his life took an interesting turn by meeting Julius and joining the magic knights he was how he climbed the bumpy road to success. Later, he founded his own squad to manage; the Black Bulls. Considered the "worst" and most barbaric group of men and women possibly known to mankind. (Yami will forever state this with pride). He has battled with demons and elves and so many different unknown forces and creatures... there's nothing that he can see to not be proud of. 

He has been pushed passed his limits multiple times, seen things most people wouldn't even dream of in their wildest imaginations. He lives a satisfactory life. Then after years of leadership and putting up with Black Bulls (who he is kidding, the worst damages have always been his), he retired with honors after passing his legacy to the shrimp, Asta.

But never in his life has he been prepared for something like this.

When he went to the Heart Kingdom with his wife (yes, yes, he is married to Charlotte, is anyone really surprised?) he had a clean and neat plan. Go to the beach, buy as many drinks as he possibly can, get wasted, drown himself in sorrow, and repeat this circle everyday until Yuno finally decides he is done with his bloodthirsty crusade.

The memorial for Asta was cut short when Yuno's vengeance came knocking, insisting he return to the capital. By the time he agrees to go, half of the beach is covered in vines and water socking everywhere (from the Heart queen).

Yami had known he was gonna regret coming back, and he has his proof quickly. Nothing ever goes right when a bunch of psychopaths gather together, even more so when Julius is involved. Once again, obviously not for the first time, he wonders how the fuck that old geezer (Julius) manged to run the kingdom for so many years.

This though? This is downright insane.

"Huh?" Yami is aware that he is too loud, too incredulous, but he cannot find it within himself to care.

"There is no need to shout, Yami. We can all hear you," drawls, calm as a cucumber and as infuriating as always.

"So let me get this straight... you are saying you have a spell that somehow can actually send people BACK in time and fuck with this time line and shit, and you expect me to just... stay calm after all this?" Yami lights a cigarette with fumbling hands, inhaling deeply and quickly, rolling the smoke over his tongue and staring at Julius.

Julius takes a deep breath and looks around at the faces of every person in the room. All the Captains and Yuno's inner circle are present because he had immediately sent out the order for them to attend the meeting. He knows doing this has the potential to be beyond dangerous and... probably suicidal. Trying to talk everybody into this is going to be a monumental talk and he knows he is asking the impossible from them and he wouldn't blame them if they think he's lost his mind. But it is something he MUST do, for his former student and for the world they knew before it begin to shatter. He never thought it would ever come to this; never thought he had to go to these lengths, but the world is cruel and unexpected. If he had only been faster, if he only he had known, if.... if.... if....

"I wouldn't put it that way, Yami, but yes I can do it. As you all know when I renounced my title as the wizard king, I took my time traveling the world and visiting to places never before visited, finding charms and riches and dungeons full of knowledge. In one of my travels, I stumbled upon a scroll with a spell. I didn't knew exactly what it was at that time so I took the spell with me to study. Just recently I found the real purpose of the spell and what the spell is fully capable of." Julius pauses with a heavy sigh and runs his fingers back through his hair. 

".....And what, exactly, is this spell capable of?" Leo asks, slightly warningly.

"To manipulate the time line... send a person physically and mentally back in time without effecting the said person at all."

Silence takes over the room and Julius doesn't break it, letting them consider those words with the gravity they deserve. It is heavy to process. It is no joking matter and it goes without saying what exactly he is planning to use the spell for. He takes a sidelong glance at Yuno to see him sitting behind his desk and staring at the a wide chess board upon the surface. One of his palms are resting on his cheek while his other hand is twisting a long silver necklace... a necklace that has kept a simple golden ring identical to Yuno's own silver wedding band. On the chess board are a bunch of shattered pieces of white.Also on the board, a white king is cornered.

Julius remembers the first time he taught Yuno how to play chess. Being the king means that Yuno has to excel at many things other than just the fighting skills. The right ways to hold a conversation, the proper ways of manners and behavior. Art, music, history, culture, economy... and so much more. Playing chess was one of Yuno's first lessons. It was rare that he took a real and giniune interest at something, but chess was defenetly one of them. Before julous knew it, Yuno mastered the game unlike anybody else. He would always pick the white side, the first move, and when Julius asked the reason why, "Who knows, I wonder why?" Yuno would answer with a glint and happiness in his eyes. 

By the looks of the shattered knights and picess, it seems Yuno has changed his side.

Yuno hasn't spoken once since the conversation began and Julius knows he is being tested. One wrong word, one wrong move, and it is his checkmate.

"Isn't this amazing? This way we can bring Asta back, right?" Mimosa says happily but with an uncertainty in her voice.

"There is always a price for this kind of spell. I mean, changing the time line is no small thing. What aren't you telling us?" Rill asked dubiously.

"I'm afraid there lies the problem. Yes, by going back in time we can change Captain Asta's death, but I believe it's more than that. If we use this spell it will not just change Asta's death, but it might change all of our lives without us even knowing it."

"So you're saying changing the former captain's death might result in screwing up all of our lives and you expect us all to just... get over it. Don't screw with me," Langris snaps. 

"Langrus, " William warns firmly.

"What? We don't even know if the spell really works, and even if it does you expect us to just throw away every thing we worked for so that we can bring someone back from the dead? And even if we do, it might be worse than now!"

"I don't think we have much choice left..." Noelle begins to argue.

"Of course you would say that! After all, you have been Yuno's little sidekick all of this year! It must feel great to you, yeah? After all, you became the Captain right after he died, huh?"

"How dare you....." Noelle begins to advance toward Langris but suddenly every window and glass in the room shatters and turns to dust by the force of wind knocking them down.

Everyone startles as pieces of glass fly everywhere. Some land on the people, forcing everyone to retreat. Silence descends in the room once more. Langris backs down rapidly, a few pieces of glass digging into his arms, not wanting do deal with an angry King and knowing too well the result will be ugly and not in his favor.

Yami takes another long drag of his cigar before saying, "I don't like saying this but Langris has a point. We don't know what kind of world we will be creating if we use this spell, beside the risks, we don't have any clue. It might be for the worst for all we know. I think it's best if we study a little longer just to know what exactly we are dealing with here."

"We are running out of time, Yami," Wiliam whispers while looking at Yuno. "Think about it. It's only been a year, but in such short time Yuno has managed to leave the Diamond Kingdom in ruins, the Heart Kingdom and Spade Kingdom are trying not to interfere, but even they know it won't be long before they get drug into this madness. Who do you think will be Yuno's next target after he finishes off the Diamond Kingdom?"

"There are always other options," Langris says firmly, scowling.

"Do I need to remind you how many people died the last time we got involved in a fight with a demon? Not to mention, Yuno isn't just any kind of demon." William says tightly. He understands what Langris and Yami are trying to say, but he also knows beating Yuno is not an option anymore. Not without starting a world massacre.

"If there was anyone who actually stood a chance against Yuno, it was Asta," Noelle whispers softly, voice heartbreakingly small.

"How do we even know that interfering with time won't make a bigger mess compared to what we are dealing with now? I mean, we hardly can control Yuno as it is, who knows what he will do if we send him back in time?" Charmy mumbles out.

"I'm counting on the fact that Asta will be alive at the time I will send Yuno to, and I don't think Yuno will do anything that will endanger Asta, knowingly or not, considering the reasons why Asta was killed in the first place." Julius interrupts the hushed conversation. 

"It's still a bet, Julius."

"I think it's a risk we all should be willing to take."

Charlotte walks towards Yami, placing a delicate and gentle hand over his shoulder before softly whispering, the words almost like a silent plea. "We don't have another choice, Yami," before shaking her head slowly.

Taking a look at the faces of everyone present in the room, Patri could see it now, clear defeat on their faces knowing they are already past the point of no return. 

For the first time in the entire time of the meeting, Yuno lifts his gaze from his chess board, murmuring quietly but strongly, voice filled with new determination and an unspoken PROMISE .....

"What do you need, Julius?"

By the end of the meeting, Yuno has put all of the pieces of his chessboard back in their place, ready to start a new game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the game of chess, so exciting and so,so many posseblities..........  
> give me your thoughts and idea about the chapter through comments . I will be happy to hear them.  
> the beta done by lovely kaydu  
> stay safe :))))))))))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but important  
> begining of everything , so get ready for the ride  
> thanks for all you comments and love  
> creadit of beta to kaydu  
> hope you enjoy

You've got a way to keep me on your side  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide  
For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide  
Because you're mine, I walk the line

"I walk the line, halsly"

Very slowly and gently, Yuno begins to open his eyes. All of his senses are numb and his vison hazy and blurry.  
His arms hang to his sides limply while his hair floats around like black ocean waves. Gravity is pulling him down even further and slowly his existence seems sink with it, and oh, Yuno isn't resisting.

He feels somewhat as if he is slowly falling, free and calm, all the tension suddenly leaving him. But instead of the sharpness and and lightness of the wind and sky... "Water?" Yuno thinks briefly as he begins to look around, trying to become more aware of his current situation.

"How did I end up in the bottom of a lake?" Yuno is confused; he cannot for the life of him remember how he got her. His memory begins to return eventually, though rather slowly much to his irritation. Flashbacks appear behind his now closed eyes... Him declaring war, the deaths, him standing beside a marble stone grave, Julius coming to see him, the preparation for the spell.......

THE SPELL......

"ASTA......."

Suddenly Yuno is very much awake, his focus sharp. He starts to swim to the surface using wind to speed up his upward propulsion. As soon as he breaks the surface, he takes a long and much needed gulping breath, hyper aware of the burn and pain in his throat. He begins to move to the dry land and pulls himself out of the water. Looking around cautiously while running an absent hand through his hair, he moves his fingers to the very tips, letting the wind dry him as it circles him. He spots his Grimoire laying on the fresh grass with his silver necklace beside it. 

He takes the chain in his hand and rubs his fingers between the words carved into the ring while his other hand secures his spell book in his belt. He lets his eyes wander around, looking at the view unbelievable. He knows this place... how could he ever forget? This is Asta and his childhood secret hideout. The first place destroyed after Asta's death, but now before him it is all green with blossoming cherry trees covering the entire area.

Strong stones create an invisible wall from the outside and in the middle is the clearest lake... so many memories they shared here.

"It worked. It really worked!" Yuno says as he can't believe his own eyes.

'Wait for me, Asta,' Yuno thinks as he begins to walk, unconciously twisting the silver chain around his fingers as a manic grin stretches across his perfect lips.

"Well then, who should I deal with first?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> So before we start.......  
> From this chapter till further notice all the chapters will happen three years into the past , the exact time of the chapter two and the story will follow from there .  
> Hope you enjoy

There is a "hell" in hello,

there is an "end" in friend.

There is a "lie" in believe,

there is an "over" in lover.

Hurried footsteps of Asta's feet are the only sound that can be heard stealing through the halls of the great silent castle. His heels thump loud thuds against the soft carpet covering the smooth marble floors as he makes his way to the meeting room as fast as he can.

Asta knows that he is fashionably late. He damn well knows, as he's running full speed down the halls of the palace, dodging the servants and butlers skillfully along his way. He prays vehemently that no one important sees him in this state. It doesn't help that Finral took a vacation with his wife since the beginning of last week and hasn’t returned yet. Asta barely had time to get ready this morning, his cloak thrown over his shoulder recklessly as he was in a rush to fasten the laces of his boots. The wild untameable strands of his overgrown gray hair are now falling into his eyes, blocking his vision every so often. "If Nozel and Feugorean saw me like this......." Asta doesn't dare to continue that thought as a cold shiver runs down his arms at the mere suggestion of the possibility.

He knows he should do better. As one of the Captains, he really should be punctual and work on his timing so as not to give an excuse to anyone who sees him unfitting for his rank, which wasn't less. He also doesn't want to be the reason that people see his squad as a mess, giving them less value than they deserve. Can anyone really blame him? When Yuno visited the last time, the two of them spent a good few hours fooling around and talking together, catching up like old times. It was a night filled with soft whispers and comfort. It had been a while since Asta last let himself go; basking in the presence of Yuno, without worries or disturbing thoughts. Hidden from the rest of the world, safe and secure, the two had played a few rounds of chess filled with snickering comments and empty insults... which of course Asta lost every single time, as always, before they had to laid down, with Asta falling into a peaceful slumber as Yuno read for them in a hushed voice. It had been GOD knows how long since he had slept so deeply and, well, without any nightmares of the old battles or a demon hovering in his mind. Asta really appreciated it. Yuno's presence is always like a powerful drug, and so effective, never failing to drag Asta into the land of dreams. He had awoken to an empty fireplace devoid of flames or ash and a cold and vacant side of his bed. The book Yuno had been reading rested on the blanket, beside his arm.  
"One day he will be the death of me, that's for sure," Asta grumbles internally for a brief moment as he rounds one of the corners, never speeding down.

Asta's mind is filled with his conversation with Yuno last night. It hadn't been the first time Yuno had come to visit him late at night, nor it was the first time he came unannounced. The two of them are constantly busy and have a tight schedules, and even though they meet each other frequently and make sure to spend time together, usually it was more for their jobs and their duties rather than for them to catch up. But somehow they always make time for each other, even just for a few hours, where they can simply be Asta and Yuno, not the King and the Knight.

Yuno always has been the quiet one between the two of them, the proper one. The controlling one. He is inherently a private person, although unpredictable, so most of the time it is impossible to know what he is thinking. But Asta, who grew up with Yuno his whole life... who shared almost every childhood memory with him; the same person who always soothed young Yuno to sleep whenever he had a nightmare, knew him better than anyone else. Sometimes Asta knows Yuno even better than he knows himself. That's why he knows something felt different last night, something about the way they had talked. The way that Yuno had acted. The peculiar shine to his eyes, as if he wanted to confirm something... as if he was insecure. His soft-spoken words and batches of silence hadn't felt right.  
"Asta, do you trust me?" The whispered words from Yuno last night echo in his brain, cluttering his mind.

"Why would he say something like that ?" Asta thinks, scowling while decreasing his mad dash into measured steps, finally having arrived at the last hall.

He takes a deep breath as the door of the meeting room opens to reveal the people on the other side. Yuno hasn't arrived yet, "Thank fuck," Asta mumbles quietly under his breath as he takes his place at the table, nodding at Leo and Rill along his way. Leo lifts his eyebrow at Asta in a silent question though on his lips there curls an all-knowing smirk. Asta rolls his eyes at him before lowering his head, waiting for Yunos arrival.

It doesn't take long before the big mahogany doors open yet again to allow Yuno to stride in with a great aura of dignity, power, and grandeur surrounding him. All the captains stand up in respect and submission, deferring to his greater status. As he moves further into the room, long legs eating up the distance, his adviser, Klaus, follows him ridiculously closely. Yuno takes his place at the end of the table, settling in with his chin held high, while Klaus shifts to stand behind the King's chair.

Yuno has a blank expression on his face, calm and perfect like an oncoming storm, demanding everyone's silence without even speaking. Golden eyes take in everyone in attendance, sparing them each a glance, before his gaze falls to meet Asta's own, the amber color almost seeming to burn brighter and dig right into Asta's very skin.

Asta swallows thickly, a strangely pleasant semi-fantom shiver running down his spine, as Yunos eyes rest solely on him, refusing to move away even for a second. As always, those eyes seek him and see him to the depth of his soul. 

'I'm the only one that makes him like this. I'm the only one his eyes will always FOLLOW......' Asta preens to himself as he allows himself to drown in Yuno's golden ocean.......

Yuno averts his eyes abruptly, as if sensing Asta's thoughts, and takes a deep, even breath to compose himself. Clapping his hands sharply just once to gather everyone's undivided attention once more, as if he hadn't just been solely focused on Asta alone.

“As you all are aware, for years the Clover Kingdom has had an unfriendly relationship with the Diamond territory. For a very long time, they have been meaning to expand their border to encompass some of our own Kingdom, and over the years there have been countless attacks from the Diamond Kingdom which, thanks to everyone present in this room, they have been unsuccessful in this ambitious endeavor."

There is a heavy pause and Yuno takes a deeper, steady breath before continuing.

It has been three months since the death of the previous ruler of the Diamond Kingdom, leaving the throne for his oldest child, and it seems the new king is trying a different method to confront us. He has sent us a letter saying that he apologizes for years of attacks and hardships imposed on us, he truly believes that our two countries can harbor a peaceful and fruitful relationship to the benefit of both Kingdoms. They desire to form an alliance with us. I believe it's a bit too soon to put trust in their words, considering the history the two kingdoms share, so that's why... after counseling with the other two royal families, I have asked the new king if they should be willing to meet us so we can discuss this further, which of course was accepted readily. They will be sending a few ambassadors soon for this very purpose. The details of the alliance have yet to be finalized, but we will go through with meeting them to see what they are willing to negotiate with us. Even with 'noble' intentions that they claim to have, I ask everyone in this room to be cautious and aware of potential threats. I expect all of you to act as befitting of your current station and with respect toward our guests. They will be arriving in two months time and if they are true to their words, I am not objectional to listening to and considering their offers." 

Yuno breaks off his speech, letting his dialogue settle in before he asks, "........Are there any objections or questions?"  
An uncomfortably long silence falls upon the meeting room and no one seems to plan on breaking it.

Asta remembers the previous ruler of the Diamond Kingdom. He had only met him once and it was a few years ago in the battle against the demon of Spade Kingdom. A cruel and despicable man, whose interest had been for anything for his own benefit, and only when the Diamond Kingdom was on the way to being completely destroyed had he agreed in helping the Heart and Clover kingdoms. He quickly broke his side of the deal as soon as the war was finished. While the country has remarkable technology in comparison to the other three countries, their way of achieving it raises the hair on the back of Asta's neck. Human experiment without any restrictions, creating emotionless soldiers... soldiers who would do anything commanded without batting an eye........

".....sta.......ASTA....!" Yunos voice cuts down Asta's train of thought and forces him to become aware of his surroundings once again. He has been so lost within his own musings that he didn't notice the end of the meeting as well the other captains leaving the room one by one. None of them are in sight, leaving only Asta and Yuno in the now-empty meeting room.

Asta blinks rapidly and looks to the side to find Yuno, but instead of finding him in his place at the head of the large red-wood table, he finds him standing right beside him. Asta, still sitting in his chair turns his eyes up to look into Yuno's own, knowing he must have a lost look on his face.

'Was I that that deep in my thoughts?' Asta thinks as he watches Yuno, who has a devilishly amused smirk on his face.  
"I was wondering when would you come back to the land of the living, shrimsta," Yuno says the words jokingly as he also sits back down at the table, leaning towards Asta while planting a foot on the arm of Asta's chair to slowly turning him so they are fully facing one another.

"I........I'm sorry.......I was just ........it's nothing. I was just a little lost in thought. I should probably go back to base now, you for sure have something to do, so......." As Asta begins to get up from his chair, Yuno puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently before pushing down on it and forcing Asta to take his seat again,

"I actully wanted to talk to you about something, Asta."  
Asta is instantly on his guard and warily eyeballs Yuno. "What is it?"

Yuno heaves a sigh before he begins. "There is a noble, Asta, whose name is Kaname Kiryu. A year ago I sent him as a representative to the Spade kingdom. I've been getting regular updates from him since, but it's been two months now that I haven't received anything from him. Last month, I ordered him to come back, but I haven't received any response from him....." Yuno trails off, eyebrows drawing in to create a crease between his eyes, the only outwardly visible sign of the amount of worry this causes him.

"And you want me to....?" Asta finds himself asking, but in truth, he already knows the answer to that question.

"I want you to go after him, and bring him back. He used to be a spy in the military before, so he has valuable information... and not just from the Clover kingdom."

Asta raises his eyebrows in a high arch and he can't help but ask, "Do the other captains knows that?"

Yuno scrunches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head in denial. "No, not yet, and it's best if it stays that way. Besides Klaus and a few others, you're the only one I have told."

"What about the diamond ambassadors?"

Yuno smiles weakly at that before reaching out to run a hand down Asta's cheek as if he is trying to remove invisible dust before saying, "You do not need to worry about them, Asta."

They both take a moment to study each other. Gold clashes with intense green while silence stretched between them until Asta offers Yuno a bright smile.  
"I would do anything for you, Yuno, all you have to do is ask," Asta responds while he gets up slowly and straightens his robe, offering Yuno a bow and another, fonder smile, before turning to walk out of the door.

"Asta?" Yuno's soft whisper stops Asta abruptly, freezing with his hand on the door handle. Without moving away from the door he turns his head to look over his shoulder at the dark-haired man still sitting at the table.

"Yes, Yuno?"

Yuno looks at him uncertainly, "Promise me you will be careful."

Asta is stunned. It is a strange thing to hear from his previous rival, someone that he's been through thick and thin. Someone that believed in him when nobody else had. 'What are you hiding, Yuno?' Asta thinks, clenching his jaw. Instead of voicing this question he instead throws him one of his famous goofy grins.

"Later!" Asta's voice echoes back to Yuno as he watches Asta exit from the meeting room, throwing a careless, "I promise, Yuno." 

Yuno doesn't look away from the doorway for a long, long time, even after Asta's voice stops ringing through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, "kaname kiryu"????  
> I'm bad with name so had to borrow one....😅  
> Hopefully may oc character isn't the same as the original one:)))))  
> Credit of beta goes to kaydu  
> Love to hear your ideas through comments.  
> Stay safe:))))))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....... let's meet the spade kingdoms royal family , shall we????  
> Shout out to kaydu ♥️ for checking and correcting my work   
> And a BIG thank you to everyone for reading this and sharing your ideas . I never thought anyone will be reading this in the beginning so.....  
> LETS GO!!!!

Chapter7 

The harsh wind of north cut invisible scars through Asta’s face as he stands tall in the never-ending winter of the Spade Kingdom.

The Snow-covered summits of the rolling mountains to the tall pine trees covering the entire area, mingling green and white, makes it difficult to say where one ends and the other begins. There’s a frozen lake that could be mistaken for the solid ground from the harshness, so cold and hard, hiding the very life existing beneath it.

The weather is harsh, so unlike the Clover Kingdom, wind storming around and mercilessly carrying snowflakes, oh…., so small and weak are individual snowflakes, yet together capable of burying an entire kingdom.

Asta stands in front of the tall archway of the opening gate of the Spade King palace, his naturally wild and free hair now pulled into a short, loose ponytail, the standard robe of the Black Bulls changed to heavy and warm clothing, fitting and shielding his body from the northern wind.

He starts walking towards the palace entryway, his former memories of the old and unforgiving battles; the pain and suffering that he has witnessed here on this very ground all resurfacing.

His mission is to leave the Spade Kingdom as soon as he encounters the Clover ambassador. Yuno ordered him specifically to be back at his side as quickly as possible. Frankly, Asta wants nothing more to be away from this cursed place. Every fucking minute that he spends here reinforces the dark and menacing sound he has grown used to hearing in his mind; A soft, pitiful laugh echoing in his mind. 

As he moves closer to the entry, he notices the row of soldiers and servants standing behind a tall man, dressed in fine military uniform. It seems the man is middle-aged with cold and unforgiving eyes.  
There are a few strands of gray peppered through his head of hair, a style that pushes up and back. One of his hands lies on top of his grimoire belt in a protecting and threatening manner, showing his dominance without saying a word. “Good move,” Asta thinks, silently, smirking as he sees the other soldiers repeating the same gesture… as if they are preparing to take him down at any second if it becomes necessary.

Asta stands before the other man who has been silently observing him. He holds his head high, his eyes challenging, refusing to bow before anyone other than his King, be it the King of the Spade nation or his commander.

After a few long and stressful seconds, the man speaks in a voice that grinds like gravel. “I’m the first commander of the Spade nation, Edward Lightwood. It is a pleasure to meet you, captain Asta.” Lightwood pauses, gaze considering, and lips pressed into a thin line. “To travel such a far distance from the Clover Kingdom must have you tired. We hope you didn’t experience any difficulties on your way here.” The commander continues to stare at Asta with an unwavering, unsettling sort of gaze.

“It’s an honor to make your acquaintance as well, commander. The trip was delightful, no hardships at all. Thank you so much for accepting me.” Asta compliments for the sake of politeness, a serene smile adorning his face.

The commander steps aside while the row of soldiers and servants part to make way for him.  
The older man extends a hand towards the doors, inviting Asta into the palace wordlessly.

Asta moves in while letting his eyes wander, allowing himself to take in the hallway of the entryway. 

The walls are made of hard dark stone, adorned by dark blue carpets decorated with beautiful light blue patterns. A few tall, expansive windows on both sides of the hall have their curtains pushed aside to allow the moonlight to break through the glass. The palace feels cold and quiet, so unlike the Clover Kingdom palace, full of greens and golds with the number of windows outnumbering the walls. It always gives a sense of freedom, Asta thinks, as he remembers the life and the laughter filling his kingdom and his home.

Asta walks with commander Lightwood, side by side.

“When you passed our border, I was informed you didn’t bring any guards with you, captain Asta, and I can see it’s true. May I ask the reason why a man such as yourself prefers to travel alone? It could be quite dangerous, you see. The harsh weather of the north, for one, along with many other possibilities. It would be a shame if some ‘unfortunate’ accident were to happen.” The older man flashes a mocking smirk at Asta sidelong, gaze cruel. 

Asta resists the sudden urge to break the fucking spine of the commander. He has never been good with his temper, but he spent enough time with Noelle and Leo to know killing this asshole will only cause him trouble. The Spade nation only needs the barest hint of an excuse to be more than happy to chop off his head, even though he would most likely manage to get away before that happened.

‘Well, let’s not create more trouble for Yuno, Asta,’ he thinks to himself and resists rolling his eyes. 

“While I understand your concern and appreciate it, I didn’t think it was necessary to bother my subordinates with such menial tasks when I am fully capable of protecting myself. Besides, it’s better to draw less attention. After all, this is a...” 

Asta trails off and makes a show of pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes, “a delicate matter, don’t you agree?” He offers a polite smile though he is sure the distaste is clearly shown in his own eyes.

CommanderLightwood stares back at him, dark eyes fathomless, his chest heaving with rage. He glares at Asta through heavy-lidded eyes, though keeps his mouth shut, knowing better than to argue with Asta’s reasoning. He settles for fisting his hands and scowling as he continues to lead Asta through the palace.

All the thoughts of anger are gone as soon as they reach the foot of a grand staircase.

Everyone pauses.

‘Really, I shouldn’t be surprised,’ Asta thinks as he keeps staring at the three figures which are surrounded by a small number of guards at the top of the stairs. It isn’t hard to guess who they were. 

The princess is beautiful and full of life. A big, bright smile is plastered on her face, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. She is wearing an exquisite dress that barely reaches her knees. The skirt of her dress flares wide embroidered with a wild, richly bright pattern. Her long blond hair is pulled back into an intricate updo, making her look like a bride, adorned with spectacular flower-like jewels. The color of her dress and gemstones bring out her beautiful grey eyes even more.

Not yet a teen, the prince stands stiff and awkward while holding a noble woman’s hand. In Asta’s opinion, he is dressed in regalia that is too heavy and formal for a kid his age.

Then Asta’s eyes move to the person standing in the middle.

The Queen of the Spade Kingdom stands out like a full moon on the darkest night, her silver eyes sharp and holding her chin high. 

‘The most powerful people aren’t the rulers and emperors themselves, it’s whoever holds their heart,’ Asta remembers his demon telling him once, and Asta couldn’t make sense of it until now. The Queen is the picture of perfection. The tail of her stunning gown fans out behind her like a flowing river. The dress is dark, contrasting with the skin of her naked shoulders. Her long neck in on display, adorned by the most expensive and beautiful jewelry that money could buy. Her crown sparkles, reflecting the light of the thousands of candles and magical balls illuminating the whole castle, adding more to her natural beauty.

Looking at the Queen, who carries such power and pride in herself, Asta is sure many men and women must have had their hearts broken by this woman; Seduced and crushed by this woman, as he has heard the rumors. 

Asta has no intention of becoming one of her victims.

The Queen moves forward and descends the stairs as she spots Asta, moving with such grace and eloquence as she reaches the foot. She tilts her head playfully, lifting a hand to Asta. A mysterious smile is plastered across her face. Asta lifts her hand gently and places a delicate kiss on the back, making sure his actions aren’t suggestive.

“Captain Asta, it is such a delight to finally have the chance to meet you. I have heard so much about you, and I can tell quite a bit of that is true,“ the Queen says, voice gentle and harmonious as her eyes roam Asta from head to toe.

“The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty. To be able to meet you and be welcome by you; the honor is all truly mine.”

“Well, arent you flattering,” the Queen sighs dramatically. She takes a moment to study Asta’s face, humming under her breath in an approving manner.

Asta feels disgusted, he really does. One would think that he would be used to it by now. To an out-sider it may look like the Queen is charmed by Asta’s appearence and manners, but Asta knows better; that they are all the same, looking at him as a kind of weapon. The ultimate solder, a devil host, getting closer to him to acheive their goals through his power, trying to put a leash on him for their benefit. A perfect sheild or a machine of destruction.

For years many people tried to get closer to him for this very reason. The Queen isn’t the first, and the Queen wouldn’t be the last. But to think they will go to these lengths…….

It is one of the reasons he never tried to have a romantic relationship. Not that people haven’t been interested in him, no. Through the years Asta has gained many admireres, but the very fact that he can’t trust them, can’t believe in them, makes it hard for him to ever have a real relationship. He prefers not to get attached to anyone. Faceless pleasure and empty beds before the sun rises. That’s how he likes it, how he prefers it. 

‘Do you?’ The sibilant voice in his mind whispers darkly, almost in a jokingly.

‘Shut it,” Asta snarls internally, commanding the demons silence.

“I’m Maryam Spade, the Queen of the Spade Kingdom. This is my daugter, Princess Sara, and the crown Prince, Nataniol,” the Queen introduces.

“I’m afraid the King is quite busy which is why he fails to greet you personally. I do apologize on his behalf. I’m sure you have had quite the journey and you must be very tired. Let’s settle you in before the sunrise. It’s very late already.”

The Queen points to her daughter as she continues. “Your bedroom is already prepared. I hope you don’t mind if my daughter leads you to your room?”

“Not at all, thank you for your hospitality once again.” 

“Well, I hope you have a pleasant night, Captain. I shall see you in the morning.” 

Asta nods to the Queen as she turns and climbs back up the stairs. The other nobles do the same after nodding and bidding Asta their goodbyes.

“Shall we?” The young princess says, while keeping her head low to hide her blushing face.

Asta places a gentle smile on his face before inclining his head and saying, “After you, my lady.”

They walk alongside each other for a while as the princess shows Asta through the castle on his way to his room, pointing down different hallways and rooms and explaining what they are while Asta nods occasionally to her in return to show his attentiveness.

“Your bedroom is going to be on the same floor as Mister Kiryu. I hope it is to your liking. If not, we can always move you around. There are plenty of other rooms in the palace. Of course, you are welcome to make yourself comfortable in which ever way pleases you. Please don not hesitate to ask any of the staff if there is anything you would like or need,” the Princess says eagerly.

“Hmm……about Mister Kiryu….. I was hoping I would meet with him, but he wasn’t present back there with others, right?” Asta asks the question mildly, as if only vaguely interested in the answer.

She flushes and fidgets, clearly not expecting the question. She tries avoiding Asta’s gaze and tries changing the sudden odd mood by faking a laugh, but none of it fools Asta or makes it past his sharp gaze.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot, “Asta says gently, bestowing her with a sympathetic look.

“No! Not at all, I mean, it is the reason your here,” she blurts out naively, rushing to try fixing the non- existent misunderstanding 

“It’s just…….” She looks at him warily now, and he has to hide a smile. She reminds him a bit of Grey. He almost feels guilty, but not really. Just as he expected, something is definitely going on.

“It’s been two months since Mister Kiryuu started acting strange. It’s just that he locks himself in his room most of the time, and has been feeling unwell. The doctors couldn’t find out what is wrong, either . I mean, he’s really kind and nice all the time, it’s so sad that he has been like this. Since last week, he hasn’t even left his bedroom, but you don’t have to worry about him. He is being treated by the best doctors in the kingdom, and I’m sure he will be well soon.” She speaks strongly and unhesitantly, voice filled with hope and determination like she is sure about the ambassador’s wellbeing.

“I hope I didn’t put you in a difficalt situation, princess. I feel better already knowing Master Kiryuu is in a good hands. Thank you so much for showing me my room, but if you’ll excuse me, I would like to retreat to bed. It’s been an exhausting day, for both of us, I’m sure…”

“Oh dear! I am so sorry, I completely forgot, so sorry to keep you awake all this time making you listen to my rambling, what a blunder to make!” She exclames worriedly. Asta smiles to himself for making the princess pull out another apology and basks in her worried countenance. ’So innocent,‘ he thinks amusedly.

After the final goodbye, Asta watches as the princess’ figure disappears around a corner before fully entering his room.

It is an elegant, well lit room.

A giant bed made out of dark colored wood makes up half of the room, decorated with grey sheets, comforter, and pillows. Off to the side, sitting before a small fireplace, is a dark wine covered settee. The crackling fireplace spreds warmth throughout the room, which is very pleasant compared to the frosty weather of outside. Spotless white carpets covers the floor. There is a small bookself with a desk beside it, books neatly arranged, and a little further you can see two other doors, leading out of the room from different directions..

Slowly asta begins to loosen up the knot of his robe, pulling the fabric off of his skin. He runs a hand across the back of his neck, massaging it gently, before rolling his head and shoulders few times.

Something is definitley going on, as the Spade Kingdom never reported about the possible illness of   
Kiryuu. Not to mention, the Queen’s calculating behavior and the Princess’ shocking uneasiness. The row of soldiers as well….. Asta is sure one man doesn’t need such a massive guard.

‘There’s no time for that now,’ Asta thinks as he moves towards one of the doors. As expected, it leads to an ornate bathrooma The bathtub has already been filled, so Asta makes fast work of removing the rest of his clothing before submerging, letting the warm water soothe his muscles. He sighs deeply, letting the tension leave his body.

‘Rest now, secrets later,’ his demon rumbles in his mind, scolding.

“Later,” Asta agrees with his demon. He can deal with this later. “For now, I do need rest,” he says before immersing himself in the water completely.

….………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Asta is deep in his sleep when he feels it... an unknown presence. The sound of the door opening probably too quiet for everyone else to hear, but not for his ears. Not for the first time, Asta thanks Yami for teaching him this skill. The skill that over the years has become an instinct for him. A skill that has saved his life many times and eventully became part of himself.

Asta doesn’t move at first, but the presence does. Moving silently forwards , making it’s way closer to Asta.

Asta moves his hand towards his grimoire, which is hidden beneath his pillow, waiting.

Not long after he feels the dipping of his bed and the burn of a gaze lingering on him, tracing every part of him. A warm body looms over him and the trace of a cautious hand on his side sets off different alarms. He moves suddenly, sitting up and moving his sword as it materialized right under the throat of the phantom presence as he stares at the other person’s for the first time.

And Asta just continues to stare.

The most beautiful blue pair of eyes are staring at him, fond and proud. The other man is tall and lithe, toned beneath his porcelain skin. His face is ethereal; cheekbones and jaw as sharp as knives with cherry colored lips. His hair falls in platinum waves to his nape, with messy unkempt bangs tickling his brow.

He is stunning.

A predatory smile forms on the other man’s lips as he stares at Asta, whose own eyes eyes are wide. He moves his hand up to Asta’s sword, but instead of removing it he grabs the sharp blade between his palms and squeezes until he draws a string of blood.

“I don’t think we have ever meet, Captian Asta,” The smooth, warm cultured voice makes the skin on Asta’s back tingle, and before Asta can formulate any sort of response, the man continues. 

“I am ambassador Kiryuu, but please, feel free to call me Kaname.”

It will take years later, but Asta will eventually know that he will never be able to forget the glow of Kaname’s eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo  
> First and foremost, I want to thank all of you for your sweet comments and kudos. I seriously did not expect such a response to this story and you have no idea how much the respond of this story inspire me to write more  
> Since this is my first work I was really scared to post this but im thankful for everyone and my beta to help me continue  
> Sorry for the late update.... well the life is hard and busy  
> Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner  
> Special thanks to @kaydu for being beta  
> Let's go

Absently twisting a dark knife in his hand, Asta is lost in his mind as he sits in the middle of the frosty and enchanting garden of the Spade Kingdom.

It is clear to anyone who cares how different and unique the Clover and Spade Kingdom are to each other.

The Clover Kingdom is surrounded by a wide range of natural resources and all kinds of magic zones, allowing all different species of plants and animals to grow. In contrast, the cold winter of the Spade nation takes away many chances of life, the weather too harsh, not allowing many animals to live and the dry and stormy weather in the summer, destroying any chance plants may have had to grow, except a few ones that had adapted to overcome.

Asta remembers the colorful trees and massive gardens of all varieties of colorful flowers surrounding the Clover Palace. Some flowers only bloom at a special time, giving a limited window to enjoy their color and enchanting scents, but others are always open and wide, soft petals surround the area, moving in different directions with a gentle breeze. Sometimes petals depart from the flowers on rainy nights, covering the muddy ground and sidewalks, bringing splashes of color to them. The dry leaves also fall from the trees, getting crushed beneath the feet during long morning walks.

The frosty weather of Spade Kingdom will never allow any of this and reminds Asta how much he wants to go home.

So inside of the palace, there is a wide and massive area, where the magic is weak and where a beautiful garden can be found, filled with plants and trees from all the four kingdoms. It is like a little hidden heaven in the dark and cold palace of Spade. A narrow spring of cold water moves around a giant and frozen fountain, a little open part of the roof of the garden allowing snow flurries to fall over the plants, increasing their beauty. The major part of the roof is covered in glass that reflects the night sky and its shining stars.

Astas mind repeatedly repeats his encounter with Kiryuu since his arrival, obviously not for the first time. Once again filling his mind with questions he hasn’t been able to find answers to yet. 

Flashback 

“I am ambassador Kiryuu, but please, feel free to call me Kaname.”

As soon as those words left Kaname’s mouth, Asta moved automatically, twisting his body around, kicking Kaname hard on the leg. Kaname, who was caught by surprise, couldn’t act fast enough to stop Asta’s next hit before his body hit the hard cold marble floor.

Asta left his bed, suddenly wide awake, spinning his sword in hand and ready to confront the intruder who is supposed to be “the famous ambassador.” Why the fuck is he in my room?’ Asta thought wildly, as he stepped closer to the man laying on the floor.

Kaname regained his calm quickly, sitting on one knee, one hand on the floor, bracing himself. An amusing expression was plastered on his face.

As soon as Asta got closer to Kaname, shadows suddenly moved around the room, surrounding Asta and grabbing his legs, pushing him backward and making him fall back onto his bed.

As soon as his back hit the bed he felt an invisible force holding him down. All the candles in the room were abruptly blown out and the little light lamps exploded into hundreds of pieces, sources of light disappearing as well as the forceful presence.

Shortly after, Asta regained his senses, however, Kaname was nowhere in sight. Asta ran towards the door, opening it sharply before running into the hallway. Searching, however, no one was in sight.

Astas heart was beating wildly in his chest, but he allowed no emotions to show on his face. He could feel his demon standing wearily in the back of his conscious. Waiting.

After a while, Asta heard the sound of the approaching steps of the guards, and he moved back into his room, locking the door behind him and pressing his back against the door. He leaned his head back against the hard surface, taking two deep breaths to slow his racing heart and get his heaving chest under control. Running a hand through his hair, he pushed the fallen strands out of his eyes. After a few minutes of trying to collect his composure, Asta moved toward his bed once more.

That night, sleep didn’t find Asta at all

End of flash back

The next morning during breakfast with the Queen and the Princess, when Asta requested a meeting with Kiryuu, to his absolute shock his demand was rejected. The Queen insisted that the ambassador was in no condition to have a meeting with him, as he was feeling unwell and he was very busy.

This was the same answer he received from the Queen for the first five days.  
And the queen made sure Asta was so busy that he wouldn’t feel bored or be able to poke around at all.

On the sixth day, Asta attempted to go to see the ambassador by himself without the queen’s permission, however, he came across a dozen guards at the step of Kiryuu’s room. The windows and entries were all spelled to not allow anyone to get in except for the grand doctor and his assistant.

Is the condition of the ambassador that severe that he is locked down in his room while no one is allowed to enter? Why weren’t they informed before it got that bad? This kind of secrecy is enough to create a rift between the two kingdoms, so why risk it? Why is everyone trying to keep Asta away from him?

One question which is burning Asta to the very core is why the ambassador was in his room the other night. He seemed pretty fine and healthy to Asta.

Asta tries to remember if he saw Kaname before he left on assignment, but he can’t recall a single moment. Well, he has met a lot of people in his life and during battles, so it is easy to forget, but Kiryuu’s appearance is a unique one and certainly it isn’t easy to forget, but Asta can’t find any explanation for his behaver or his odd appearance in his room at night.

‘Maybe someone disguised himself as Kiryuu?’ Asta thinks briefly.

His luck with the King is even less and their meeting is rather peculiar.  
With every passing moment that Asta spends in the presence of King Philip, the more he is convinced the king has very little power and very little influence in the Spade kingdoms fate.

He is very cautious and almost ‘nervous’ of Astas presence, however, he is always extremely welcoming and polite. 

‘Well, at least he’s better than that psychopath Dante,’ Asta thinks, feeling a shiver run down his spine just thinking about that man’s name.

In the end, the result was still the same, and with each passing day, Astas patience is running thin.

As much as Asta despises the idea, he is beginning to think that he has no choice but to use the princess’ affection as a means to get closer to Kiryuu. He knows it is rather low and cruel of him to use the princess this way, but every way he has tried to get closer to Kiryuu has turned out to be pointless.

Asta isn’t blind. He can see the princess’s piercing gaze as she stares at him, her eyes filled with awe and attraction. Her blushing and bashful face whenever they engage in conversation comes screaming into his mind.

Sometimes the princess will invite Asta to this garden for a cup of tea, and sometimes she would ask him to accompany her to go outside of the gate. Asta has no choice to obey out of responsibility and the respect that has been drilled into him. 

‘Besides, the princess is not a bad person to go along with,’ Asta thinks, as yesterday he had found himself walking with the princess side by side, the princess’s hand softly holding his arm as they met the commoners. To be honest, Asta enjoyed being away from the stuffy feeling of the castle.

He almost feels pity for her and for her feelings, but he knows it just a passing fancy, for the princess is only seventeen, and sooner or later she will get over her little crush on him.

This little crush, at the moment, is his only chance left.

Well…

He can always break into the room and kidnap the ambassador and possibly start another war…

Sounds of leaves being crunched beneath feet reach Asta. Turning his face he half expects to see princess Sara, as he soon learned this garden is one of her favorite places to be, however, he comes eye to eye with the person he has been waiting days to see.

Astas wide shocked forest color eyes meet Kaname’s kind, warm ocean blues. Out of instinct, Asta stands up, hand moving towards his grimoire. When Kaname sees this moves both of his hands up in surrender. 

“Hello captain, how are you doing today?” Kaname says, a soft smile gracing his lips.

Asta stares at Kaname all of two seconds before slowly saying, “Ambassador Kiryuu.” Asta keeps his voice calculatingly cool, his face completely blank.

“May I sit?” Kiryuu asks, voice small and lovely, gesturing towards the bench Asta had been sitting on previously.

Asta is only able to nod his head, mind too messed up to conjure a verbal answer. For a while they simply sit side by side, no words being exchanged between them. In fact, they sat with one another for a long while, long enough that Asta has to fight down the incessant itch to fidget. They are uncomfortable and wary of each other. 

Well, at least that’s how Asta feels.

“It took a while for us to meet, captain Asta. I’m so sorry for the delay, but I’m sure you were told, my health was in no condition to make me able to meet you any sooner.” Kaname starts speaking, voice purposefully low and soft, as if he is talking to someone delicate and fragile.

Fuck that, is Astas immediate internal response.

“I understand, however, we both know this isn’t the first time we are meeting.”

A wide grin creeps across Kaname’s lips when the reminder crosses his mind. He lets out a short laugh.

“Ahhh… yes. The first night I think I might have caused a lot of questions with that.” 

Sitting tensely in his seat, Kaname watches with bated breath as those deadly green eyes shift over his face, searching, clearly demanding an answer from him.

“You might believe the first night of your visit to the Spade kingdom was the first time we have met, but the truth is that you and I met each other a long time ago. You see, I owe my life to you. You might not remember it because it was years ago and you had just begun to see the real cruelty of the world, but I could never forget the person who saved my life."

"I'm sorry I don’t remember any of that.” Asta manages to whisper softly, feeling somehow pained for not remembering anything.

Kaname gives Asta another smile. "Well it was a long time ago, and besides, what is a single memory when you saved thousands of people in your life?”

Kaname takes a deep breath, fixing his eyes towards the filled fountain, watching the flow of water. A distant look creeps into his eyes before he continues. "When I found out you were the person they would send to collect me, I was thrilled. To be able to see you again, someone from my own country, I simply couldn't help myself. I hope you will forgive me." 

"Well……" Asta begins to say, a grin finding its place on his face, "Let's just try not to break into someone's room in the middle of the night. By the way, how did you manage to get away so fast? I didn't even hear you leave the room?" 

"I use shadow magic. I can hide my presence well in the shadows." 

"Ahhhhh. Well, that explains a lot. I actually know someone who can use the same magic." 

The conversation flowed easily from there. Subjects wind into each other, smooth as silk. Stories being exchanged between them. Kaname mostly talks about his life in the Spade kingdom while Asta tells him about his life as the caption of the Black Bulls and the funny stories linked to that. Kaname seems to be a decent man, with a soft voice and calm behavior. He injects a hint of humor in his conversations and Asta finds himself enjoying the man’s company. It doesn’t hurt the man has a handsome face, too.

Suddenly Kaname takes a sharp breath. He lets the air slip past his lips, wincing in discomfort when it’s caught in his throat. He places a hand on his knee while the other goes to his neck. 

Asta becomes alarmed. Standing up he leans toward Kaname, placing a hand behind his back.

"What’s wrong?"

Kaname doesn’t answer. As soon as Asta moves to get the doctor, Kaname grips Astas shirt in his fist while moving his head around wildly. 

Sucking in deep breaths through his nose, Kaname forces his body to stay still. He opens his mouth, spitting out frequent coughs and moans. His eyes slip shut from the pain and discomfort and he feels it in his tired limbs. Then suddenly it all stops. No pain, no cough, no discomfort. Like it hadn’t even been there at all.

"You need to see a doctor right now," Asta says firmly, moving to help kaname get up.

"Its nothing. It’s fi….." Kaname can’t finish his sentence because a bloody scream breaks the silence of the palace garden. Both Kaname and Asta become still, eyes wide. Then suddenly there is the sound of hurried footsteps everywhere. "Stay right here," is the last thing Asta says before bolting towards the door, not even looking back. He runs. It isn’t hard to find the source of the scream. After all, the large crowd gives it all away. Asta pushes through the crowd, opening way before stopping altogether, eyes wide. Asta feels his breath freeze in his lungs. Asta takes a step forword, barely able to process the scene before him.

There, laying motionless on the ground right at the foot of the long staircase is the princess of the Spade kingdom.

Beneath her is a large pool of blood.

Her blond hair is covered in scarlet, face and body covered with scratches and scars. Her eyes are closed, cheeks swollen. Bruises forming on her face and body, gown torn apart, color changing because of the open wounds on her body. There is so much blood ……. So much …… soaking the marble floor. 

Asta looks to his side, seeing Kaname, who is also looking at the princess with Phantom eyes and an unreadable expertion.

Their eyes meet briefly.

'You have to get out of here. Something is definitely not right,' his demon whispers calmly, warning Asta.

Asta couldn't agree more.

(The Beta begs forgiveness for how long it took to get this chapter edited and ready for publishing!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well here is an early new year gift to you all thanks to kaydu.  
> I personally like this chapter alot .  
> Hope you enjoy

Asta lays in his bed restlessly, clearly giving up the thought of sleep after hours of tossing and turning, staring at the ceiling of his room. The image of the princess is imprinted in his mind.

It all happened too fast. One minute Asta was in the garden with the man he was trying to get in contact with for days; the next, he was watching the princess’s bloody body on the floor.

The medics had rushed to her side, attempting to keep her heart working and her magic from fading, the image of a stressed queen, nobles gathering, everything all was similar to a blur of too much. 

Shortly after, the queen had ordered Asta and Kaname and most nobles to be escorted to their rooms.

The number of guards increased shortly after that.

Asta sits up in his bed, running a hand through his hair, and a tired sigh leaves his chest. This mission has turned out to be more challenging than he had originally thought it would, and with every minute, he is missing his home even more. On second thought, maybe coming alone was a bad idea. Perhaps if he had come with more men, he could have convinced the king to let him leave with Kaname much sooner, then he wouldn’t have to deal with this.

Asta feels sad about Sara. She is a sweet thing, to think something like this would happen to her….

Asta groans and hides his face in his palms, feeling tired of his own overthinking.

A loud knock on his door brings him to his senses. Asta slowly looks up, now wholly alert, and tiredness is all gone. Why the fuck is somebody knocking on his door at three am? This can’t be anything remotely good.

‘Just great,’ Asta thinks sarcastically, slipping to the edge of the bed while moving his hand towards his grimoire.

When Asta opens his door, he comes face to face with Commander Lightwood, two guards by his side. He wears a dark expression on his face, staring at asta venomously.

“Hello Commander, how may I help you?” Asta asks, keeping the stress and worry out of his voice.

“Sorry for intruding, but the queen requests your presence immediately. It’s rather urgent.”

Asta takes a look at the guards beside Lightwood. This doesn’t feel right in the slightest, but he can’t just ignore the queens’ summons. Asta enters his room again without closing the door and walks to the chair he previously abandoned his coat, putting it on while glancing at Lightwood casually. He moves until he is right in front of the other man before nodding his head towards the hallway. “After you,” he says before stepping out of the room. 

With Lightwood in front of him and the two guards trailing behind him like watchdogs, Asta’s belief that something was off increased.

Asta couldn’t help but notice the hallways are much quieter and the guards more focused, the sounds of their footsteps echoing in the empty hallway, louder and more persistent. 

After a while, they arrive in front of the door to the queen’s private quarters, and Lightwood steps back slowly, his eyes not leaving Asta even for a second. The other two guards and the guards posted near the door of the room follow him. Asta takes a deep breath before raising his hand to knock at the door.

A quiet voice is all he hears before opening the door and stepping inside.

The room is dark, all the lights seem to be out, and most of the room is covered in shadows and most of the furniture invisible. The only light source is the fire in the fireplace, giving the area around it a warm and golden glow. The room is suffocating, a mirthless and heavy aura filling the space.

The queen is standing by the fire, a lost look in her eyes. Her face a reflection of grief and pain. For the first time, Asta can see her as a concerned mother instead of the perfect and collected queen he has witnessed in the past few weeks.

“Your Majesty,“ Asta whispers, waiting for the queen to speak. 

After a while, the queen turns her face towards Asta, silently watching him. She carefully begins to speak. “I raised her myself, you know. It was uncommon for a queen. It was almost a rule, or a tradition, that once a queen gave birth to a child, she will have almost no control over raising her child. The country’s politics and state are supposedly far more important than a mother feeding her child. But I couldn’t stand it, watching her being raised by others, I just couldn’t. I gave her my milk; I taught her how to stand, walk, and her first words. She was mine. And I almost lost her forever.” A tear rolls down her cheek, sadness covering her face like a thick film.

“How is the princess?”

“It seems one of the steps had a notch that made her fall from the top of the stairs. She is alive, but…” The queen takes a shaky breath, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment before continuing. “Her head was damaged, so she is in a coma for now. The doctors are trying to wake her up, but” The queen stops, choking on her own words, and stares at Asta. 

“But this is not the reason I called for you now, captain. As I have been informed, the ambassador is in a stable condition right now, so I don’t think any further delay is needed. I already arranged the means for your travels. Tomorrow you will be sent back to the Clover Kingdom.”

Asta can’t help his eyes widening in surprise. For all the things he thought the queen had summoned him for, this was not one. “I... I don’t know what to say. Your majesty, isn’t it best to wait for a while? I mean, I don’t think right now is a proper time to go back, and the princess……”

The queen cuts Asta off sharply, but not unkindly. “The princess’ state is none of your business, captain, and now is the best time to go. Kiyruu has been feeling better, and it is best to travel before his condition worsens. The commander told me before about your preference to travel alone, so I respect it. However, I will insist on a small party to accompany you and Kiyruu to the borders.”

Asta is quiet for several long moments, staring at the queen’s tear-filled eyes. After a moment of hesitation, Asta gives her a curt nod, understanding her wishes and meaning. 

“Thank you for your generosity; you have been most kind to Kaname and me. I genuinely hope the princess recovers soon.“ Asta says honestly, a weak but sure smile gracing his lips.

“I hope you have a safe journey, captain,” the queen says without looking at him, voice exhausted and shoulders slumping.

Asta leaves shortly after, pretending he doesn’t see, as he was about to close the door, the queen falling forward, her soft cries filling the silent room.

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

“I have to say; I didn’t think you would be this good of a liar.” A sinful voice breaks the queen’s room’s silence as soon as Asta is far enough away.

Yuno walks out from a dark corner of the room, his golden eyes ringed with red and glinting with happiness and amusement, a broad smile plastered over his perfect and angelic face. Seeing Asta alive, even though he was sad, seems to brighten Yuno’s previously rotten mood. It is like killing two birds with one stone, getting rid of an obstacle, and seeing his beloved again.

Yuno grins at the whimpering queen. 

“It wasn’t a lie! The concern of a mother for her child is something that someone like you would never understand,” the queen says weakly, refusing to look at the demon that bears the face of an angel.

The person responsible for her almost losing her daughter.

“Hmm,” Yuno pretends to think, “but I know you care and are greedy about your power. It is far stronger than your love for your child, isn’t it?”

The queen snaps, suddenly screaming, a mad sparkle in her eyes. Tears leak steadily from her eyes over her cheeks and down to her chin. “YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION, A FREAK! MY DAUGHTER WAS INNOCENT, YOU MONSTER! SHE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO THAT FILTHY SON OF A BI-” 

Suddenly, the queens’ voice is gone, fear and madness filling her eyes to the brim. Her entire body is shaking on the cold floor of the room, but she is unsure how she got there. Fearful chills slip down and sink into her bones. The fire in the fireplace snuffs, plunging the room into complete darkness. Gone is all the playfulness on Yuno’s face, his eyes having turned scarlet, the same color of blood. His voice drips with venom as he slinks towards her, like a prowling panther hunting it’s next meal.

“If you talk about my beloved like that one more time, I will make sure it will be the last time you talk at all. Your daughter touched something that belongs to me, and I thought I had made it clear what will happen if ANYONE touches what is MINE. You are right, I am a monster, so maybe I should just go back and cut the princess to pieces and feed her to the dogs? Hm? That will surely guaranty her death.” Yuno croons in a whisper, towering over the poor woman, challenging her to talk once more.

Yuno grabs the front of her dress, pulling her up sharply to his chest. He runs a hand through her hair softly before grabbing a handful to jerk her head backward, enjoying her scream. He moves his lips to her ear, whispering slowly and sweetly as if they are lovers.

“You were supposed to keep Asta here, safe. But it turns out you are incapable of doing so. Listen to me carefully, little queen; you will do exactly as I say and honor our deal. If not, remember this. I will make sure you and everyone in this country will pay the price of your stupidity.”

Yuno throws her down carelessly, watching her with an angry frown as she hits the ground and twists in pain, raising a hand to cover the torn upper part of her gown. Yuno takes a deep breath before turning his face emotionless, stepping over her body towards the door. 

As he is about to open the door, he hears the queens’ weak voice, trembling. “What about the other … you?”

Yuno stops with his back towards the queen. Maryam can’t help but want to see his face, but what she gets is his cold and frosty voice. “Don’t worry about it. When the time comes, I will deal with it myself.”

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

Asta and Kaname leave after eating a light breakfast. Neither of the royals was present for the meal or for the sendoff. Asta glances back at the castle one last time before riding alongside of his company. After a few days, they reach the borders, and from then on, it is just the two of them and they gingerly picked along the snow-covered road. Fortunately, they come across nothing to slow them down further. It is a rather pleasant journey, and Kaname proves to be a good traveling companion, and he didn’t have any sickness symptoms or coughing like the other day, which Ata is glad for. 

And then, slowly, the snow-covered ground changes to green grass. The cold, harsh weather turns into a soft breeze, and after two weeks of being on the road, Asta can finally see the tall walls guarding the Clover Kingdom. 

Asta is finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the plot thicken.  
> Should I kill more ? Should I torture more?? Should I reveal more secrets??? Should I write more ???? Why nothing happened to asta on his way back?????  
> And finally, why no one is seeing the hollow in the top of my head ??????  
> Let me know your thoughts


	10. Author note

Hello,  
Author is here  
I hope every one is doing well  
Sadly for me and anyone who is still reading this this is not an update

.  
.  
.  
Resuntly a lot of things happened to me(mostly bad ) that throw me of balance mentally and I'm not couping with it as I should.  
The shifty and shitty situation that run across the world not helping my situation and case at all.  
The truth i wrote down half of next chapter and I had already planed all the other chapters as well , but things happened and I can't find the will or motivation to write again for a while  
At least till I get my shit together and improve my mental health and arrange my feeling so , I beg all of your patince  
I'm not abounding this at all. Because I love this and both my editor and I worked hard for it and I hate to abounden something I started it I just won't be updating for a while.

So I'm asking for your patience 

With love from Author


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello , I hope every one is doing ok   
> Soooooo... as you know I've been in a rough patch for a while  
> So my dear and amazing beta , kaydu , which I couldn't get this work done till now without her help , gifted me this amazing piece to improve my spirit , which worked wonder   
> And I hope you all enjoy this beutiful piece

https://www.instagram.com/p/CLqV26aMWmE/?igshid=1ii0dykonm9zc

The credit of the beutiful art goes to Kuumiart


End file.
